The Vengeful Mind
by The Energizer
Summary: Jeanette's day has been the worst so far, bullying-wise. Getting home, she decides to conjure up scenarios against the people who tease her, showing them how she feels. But, Simon is worried. Jeanette isn't looking like her normal self. Why?


Disclaimer: Dibo the gift dragon is not mine. (if you're over 5, I suggest you stay VERY far away from said show.)

This was inspired by Carrie Underwood's _Blown Away_

* * *

She stared out the window. Jeanette never had any vengeful thoughts, but today was sad, vicious and she'd had enough. The spectacled chipette glared at Jennifer Tennyson's house. Before her eyes she saw it torn to shreds by one of her favourite beings – a dragon. It sure wasn't Dibo the gift Dragon though. It was slashed and ruined. She saw Jennifer run out of the house, clutching her laptop in one hand and her iPod and docking system in the other, mascara in electric blue running down her cheeks like the rain on the window. A dark smirk passed over the female chipmunk's face. On a day like this, after her worst bullying and sneering yet, Jeanette thought she deserved that. Her mind conjured up the dragon in fish-scale teal and let it rip up the rest. She sighed, satisfied at the result. But looking down at the image of Jennifer she created, Jeanette knew she wasn't finished with the girl that made her schooling misery.

Jeanette made wind. Lots of it. The chipette made rain and hail. The tall chipmunk weathery hell. Pursing her lips together and squinting her eyes, she aimed her imaginary force at the terror of a girl. The wind whipped her lush hair hard, ruining the perfect style. She dropped her electronic items to the concrete path, grabbing at her shattered hairdo. Jeanette targeted Jennifer with the wet next, drenching her through and through. Drawing on the wind again, the purple clad mammal sitting on the windowsill, tangled the overpowering teenager's clothes with leaves and muck, whipping some grass onto her white jeans.

Unknowingly, Simon, her best friend and secret crush – both ways – was watching her just stare out the window at the dreary weather. He saw many expressions pass over her beautiful face. To him, none were good. There was a vengeful glint in her gorgeous violet eyes that said she was on a rampage. At one stage there was even a smirk that looked so terribly wrong on her angelic face – like she was happy a dog had died. Simon, from his vantage point on his level of the bunk bed, looked down at Jeanette's paws. They were shredding a single piece of paper. Piece after piece. Did she even realise what she was doing? He wondered, seriously concerned for his secret love.

She smiled. Jennifer was a wreck, along with the place she called home. Now she had more than enough of an idea of how Jeanette felt day after day. Sad, hurt, broken. She had lost everything. Jeanette flicked her glance to next-door. Twin cronies, Vicky and Jemma had been left untouched. Their turn. Jeanette was sick of multicoloured gum being stuck on her locker, day in day out. She was fed up with the snide comments they made about her figure, her clumsiness, her "nerdy" behaviour. Why was it always she targeted and not Simon? He did the same thing as her, minus the tumbling. She didn't understand.

Jeanette conjured up a burglar. A cliché one as well, make it obvious for them, even though they probably wouldn't see it. He crawled on through a window as a black, car assistant pulled up. They piled in everything in broad daylight, the rain leaving them untouched, like magic. Soon, they were full and before they left, quickly pulled off their number plates. In Jeanette's mind, they'd get away with a miracle. Grinning as she pictured them giggling home to find the pretty house ransacked, they panicked. They cried – all their stupid awards from infancy, poof! She looked to the sky to say thankyou for letting her tear up their lives.

' Jeanette? Jeanette!' Cried Simon, vigorously shaking the mentally avenging chipette.

He minute she giggled in a sinister fashion, he got up and before you could say, "physics" was by Jeanette's still side, trying to draw her out of her daze. He saw a flash and a few seconds worth of what she saw. What was she thinking? It was so wrong! He shook her harder until she finally blinked and looked up, the dark look still in her eyes.

Trying to holding in her snappiness, Jeanette said, ' What are you doing?'

' Are you okay, Jeanette?' Simon asked sternly.

' Yes. I'm fine. Just the normal. Jennifer's teasing running about my head again.' She lied. ' It's not getting to me though. I mean, why should I believe I'm not pretty?'

Her voice was unnaturally low, scaring him even more than the giggle that escaped her lips moments ago.

He faintly smiled, not totally buying it. ' Yeah. But, I'm missing something, right?'

She shook her head. ' No. Why would I not tell you everything?'

Simon's face turned to stone as Jeanette began to stand. He stepped in front of her, not happy she was hiding something so serious. So dark.

' Jeanette. Tell me the truth before I call in Brittany.' He said.

She sighed and sat back down. ' I'm sick of it. Of all it. The snide comments they make, they stuff they say behind my back. I have two straws left. If they say something tomorrow, it _will_ be _the _last straw.' Jeanette pulled a face. ' And, I don't think I want that side of me to come up, for everyone's sake.'

' What were you looking at? What were you doing?' He asked her.

Jeanette tilted her head at the two houses she shattered in her mind. ' I was giving Jennifer and her Cronies a piece of the pie I feel everyday.' She paused. ' They may not really feel it. A dragon might not really shred their homes; I just wanted to see them experience how I felt with their words…'

Simon gasped. Jeanette, wishing ill upon someone? _Cronies_? This was so incredibly wrong.

Simon pulled her down and began dragging her off to Dave. She wasn't well.

' C'mon, Jean. I want you to see Dave.' He muttered.

She spun out of his grasp, pressing her back to one of the poles holing up a trio of beds.

' No!' She cried out quietly. ' I'm fine. They're just getting me down.'

' I don't think so.' He saw her pleading eyes and fell for them – not that she was being evil or anything. ' But, can you at least lie down for a bit? Or take some aspirin? Give me some peace of mind?'

Jeanette sighed, cleaning her glasses. ' Okay.'

* * *

Jeanette just wished they would feel something like that as well. Or at least cut her a break.

* * *

Simon just wanted Jeanette to be okay. He would talk to Alvin and Brittany tonight. They were going to confront Jennifer Tennyson tomorrow and he needed back up.

* * *

The spectacled chipette lay down on her bunk, rolling to the side. As Jeanette started on her way to afternoon slumber, she prayed for Jennifer's title to be blown down, once and for all.


End file.
